Atlantian Chronicles III: Only Time
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: 3rd installment. The enemy is revealed and some secrets.


****

Atlantian Chronicles III: Only Time

By: Wolfa Moon

I walk in the night under the mother moon.

I have walked like this for a 100,000 years.

She has always stayed in the sky watching over me.

I pray one day that I touch her and walk upon her.

~ 'Dreamer's Tales' By: Kera Atlantis

~ 2785 AD ~

The moon spaceport was bustling with life. Kera stood at one end of the long bay of windows. Earth lay on the horizon. She had been bustling about in space for the past 50 some odd years. Bumping into a friend once in a while, hearing about a friends death, and the time moves on. Time most certaintly did. As she watched one of the shuttles go off a buzz was felt. She looked around her. The numbers had died down. Only a few were left. The game was almost over and they were returning to earth for the gathering. The buzz was strong and well known to her. She looked over the crowd and found who it was. She couldn't call his name out because we immortals change our names and we can't just shout out the names. Kera made her way toward him. He looked over the place and looked at the schedule of the next flights back to earth. She pointed a finger in his back as if it were a sword.

"Now should we find a quieter place to do other things then take heads." Methos turned around instantainiously picking her up in his arms.

"Kera." He laughed out loud. They both planted a long kiss on each other lips. The old pair back together after a hundred years apart. The kiss was a moment that froze time. They finally released when a whistle was heard from an admiring bystander. 

"At least some things don't change." She said smiling back up at him.

"Thank the gods for that." He set her back down. She looked the picture of eternal youth. Her style of cloths matched this century but still there stood the picture of the girl of times forgotten. Methos smiled at her and enveloped her into a hug. He hadn't seen here in over 100 yrs. And that was for a short get together, but memorable.

"So who may I have the honor of addressing?" Kera smiled at him. Her lips painted a mix of silver and pale blue. The latest fade for women he guessed.

"Petros Dawson, And you?" She smiled at the old factor of their old long lost friend.

"Meret Atlantis." She gave a small bow.

"Egyptian goddess of song and rejoicing."

"Yes like anybody other then us old relics remember her."

"Kept the last name, I see."

"Well it is a rather long line dating back 101,000 years give or take a few." She embraced him in another hug. It felt good to embrace a fellow who was like you and was as ancient as you. He hugged her tighter back. Feeling the same way.

"And I see you haven't grown up at all." She gave him a small nudge.

"Come there is a bar this we can talk." Methos followed her as the made their way to the Luner Eclipse. The bar was nothing like Joe's. This was more 22nd century then anything. But Methos took one look at the bar and all the types of beer. He knew why she had taken him her. The two took a seat at the bar. "Two Heinekens please."

"I.D.?" The man at the bar asked her. The day shift man was different from the night one. If it were him he would not ask. Methos smiled as she pulled out her I.D. chip from around her neck. He scanned it proved her age of 25. The man gave them the beers.

"So that's one draw back to being me."

"Don't worry I get it too." He took a sip of beer. They shipped this all the way from Earth. This is gonna cost her a bit of money. But what is money anyway to an underage looking trillionare immortal anyway huh. "So how's the museum on earth?"

"Oh the Coliseum. Wonderful. The immortal museum of History." She said proudly. It was one of her many brain childs. And this on brought a lot of things together. "And things are still being added. We had to add on to the place."

"What for?" Getting upset to hearing about an addition to the replica of the actual Coliseum in Rome. She held her hand around the beer.

"To add in the 21st- 23rd century exhibition and room for all the other exhibits."

"Well I guess it's not like you have to compete with the New York, or the Smithsonian, or the Lunarian History Museums anymore huh." He took another sip of the beer. The museum was of it's own kind. And way more popular then them. Kera, Meret, Tenasa looked over her ancient immortal friend, lover. He wore modern attire but in the loose fashion he always had. She noticed he looked worn out. He had just taken a quickening she noticed. 

"So who was it?" Methos, Adam, Petros took a long drink of his beer before setting it down.

"Nick Sinclair." The name rang a few bells. He was a medieval knight and fought in the crusades. He had donated some of his things to the museum. Methos took in another drag. "The young get crazy. They fight without thinking. He was so off in his fighting too." He stared into the drink.

"That is what happens. The young go mad and old grow mad slowly. It is a weird thing. I think it is a process of elimination. Who ever is not strong enough goes mad. But some of the young will still stand. Look at MacLeod. Look at those ones. And those of us, who control it, we win. But life is undetermined as our the days in years. " Methos looked over at her. Her ancient wisdom sounds so shocking coming from such a young girl.

"So any word form anyone of our friends?" Kera finally took a swig of the beer, emptying half the glass. She had gotten use to this beer in the late 22nd. 

"MacLeod is on Earth taking care of the museum. Kata is on Kronos, I think with her new family. And Nathan is on a long-range explorer. So no end of the game until he gets back. Cassandra is buried on the grounds of the museum as an honorary person of history. As are Mika, Warren, Jasper, Leeta, Julian, Walter, Amanda." Methos looked over at her. Her eyes buried into the beer.

"Amanda?" He had talked with he on a space transit to Mars only 20yrs ago. "Who?"

"Remember the lady Zobra." Methos remembered.

*****

PRESENT DAY, 2001 ~ OUTSIDE SEACOVER MUSEUM

Methos, Duncan, and Joe made their way thought the crowd in order to get a better view. Joe spotted an officer.

"Sir, Sir, Yo!" The man did not answer.

"Don't waste your breath. They have a lot to do beside answer a few questions. That's what the media is for." Methos lifted up the yellow tape. 

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Joe asked getting a little angry to say the least.

"Well in the factor of no help I thought I would do it myself. " With that Methos walked on toward the museum.

"We'll find her." MacLeod said reassuring to Joe then followed the ancient immortal. Methos was walking down a row of body bags. "What a waste of life." Duncan studied the museum in which he has visited so often in the past. Debris was everywhere. The two large old fashioned stain-glass window that where the size of the whole wall were no longer there. Methos stepped on a piece of the blown glass. The sound snapped Duncan from his phase. "Do you think she is here?" Looking at the body bags. Methos didn't answer the Scotsman. He just walked on like an Ancient General looking over the killed and wounded soldiers on a battlefield. This place was not an open field of battle but like all battles though it was an area of death. Duncan followed after the ancient immortal. "So? What do we do now?" Methos didn't turn to face him.

"Kera!?! Kera!?!" He shouted. Duncan joined in another chorus. 

"HERE!" was finally heard to their right. The two made their way in that direction. In that direction was the front doors of the destroyed museum. The two made their way around the wounded people. 

"There." MacLeod proclaimed and Methos followed in that direction. A girl stood up. Methos walked over to her and clasped his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright?" She smiled at him then looked at Duncan then back to Methos.

"I'm fine Adam." They both looked her up and down. She was covered in blood.

"Don't worry I was across the street when it happened I was just helping out." Actually she was at the front door and died when it initially blast. But that they did not have to know that. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Duncan added in at the size of the girl. He estimated very young. And the very young can sometimes put up well with this or they put up a good front. And if that was the truth she might be in shock. Kera smiled at Duncan. Her eyes looked over him and deep into his soul. Duncan looked away at that moment then back to her. Her eyes had changed back to the child. 

"I'm fine. So where is Joe?" Turning back to Methos.

"Oh, he's at the yellow line waiting. We should go." Methos put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Don't you have to make a statement?" Duncan making sure justice was served.

"Of course. I want to see them catch this person and pay." The two headed back toward Joe. Duncan looked over the carnage. He shuck his head at the deftly atmosphere and followed after them.

~ KERA'S APARTMENT~

Joe sat in on her plush sofa. Methos stood examining one of the pictures in her living room. Duncan stood admiring the 5 swords she had hanging on the wall for display. Kera was getting cleaned up in her room. The group had taken her home to get all cleaned up. She told them to make themselves at home. Methos requested a coke. Duncan looked at him weirdly.

"What get sick of beer?"

"No." he said examining a French book on her table. "She doesn't drink beer." Duncan went to the fridge and retrieved the beverage. 

Duncan stood examining the swords. They are excellent replicas, he thought. Kera came out of her room. She wore a blue peasant shirt and a pair of jeans. Her wet from the shower damped the shirt where it lay. Duncan looked at her. Blue totally suited her then red. Methos turned and faced her. Her hair reminded him of Tenasa. Adam shuck the thought out of his head.

"How do you feel?" Joe said from his seated position on the couch.

"Clean." She went over and took a seat next to him. Joe had known her since she was 19 and just got signed into the watchers. He had taken her under his wing. He could tell when things upset her. Joe put an arm around her. She didn't pull away. She only accepted it and rest her head against his chest. 

"Kera?" Methos said taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. Kera looked up into his eyes. "Did you see anybody going or coming from the museum?" Duncan turned his to the question being asked and made his ways over. 

"Well, I did see somebody who was not suppose to be there." Duncan noticed how she sounded so much like a frightened child. He also noticed a resemblance from someplace but probably a longtime relative.

"Who?" Duncan sat down beside her on the other side.

"Um, Zobra…Zobra Ahrens. But she is suppose to be in Hong Kong opening up her new Dance Club."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked her finally but asked as if a father asking a child.

"Yes. I talked with Lucas 3 nights ago. He has an invitation to the party. She's suppose to be there. Not here."

"Maybe she had another reason." Methos said looking around the apartment. "Why were you going to the museum?" Kera looked to the ground. 

"I was meeting up with Arnold about a new artifact that was recently imported." Tears began to fill her eyes. Kera knew she had to play it up. She had seen death so many times tears were just a waste of water but she had to play the part. So it fit in. Joe held her tighter. Kera hated being treated like a child but this was nice.

"What was the artifact?"

"I don't know I didn't get to see it." Kera got out of the grip and walked to her swords. "I wish I did. He said it was really old. It wold have been great to see it."

"Why was he calling you on this?" Kera pulled one of the swords off the wall and swung it. Duncan watched as she tested it in her grip. She looked so familiar. Something though making her seem so out of place. 

"Cause, I'm a history nut. And one hell of a translator." She swung the sword around and finished in a tiger position. Suddenly it clicked. Duncan closed his eyes and pictured the woman from long ago.

~ 1782, CHINA~

Duncan had been traveling through the grand China for the past couple of years. He came upon one of the towns. People where screaming and shouting curses at something. He rode in further into town A woman with pure white hair was tied to a stake and people are throwing stones and whatever they could find at her. Duncan rode in further to see more.

"What has she done?" He asked one of the bystanders.

"She healed a man with no medicine."

"How did she do that?"

"She gave breath back to him." Another bystander added.

"Did she save the man?"

"Yes. But she's a demon. Only the Gods can give breath back to man. And Gods don't bleed. She bleeds."

"NNOOOO!" He looked toward the girl. A man was approaching with a torch in hand. Duncan didn't like this. She saved lives, she wasn't a demon. She is a witch like Cassandra. Duncan pulled the katana out and made his way toward her. He swung at anybody who got in his way. Duncan slashed at her bonds setting her free. She stood there frozen for a moment.

"Come on!" He didn't have to ask again. She jumped on the back of his horse and the two rode out of town. 

~

As soon as they were far enough out of town they stopped.

"I believe we are safe for now." Duncan placed a hand behind him and helped her down. She stood there a minute while he got down. "Why did they try and hurt you?" The woman or girl he realized was in a white nightgown. Now covered with dirt and blood. Her hair was all out of place. She moved it aside so he could see her child face.

"Cause I'm a witch." She said proudly. "Cause I can heal with the breath of a demon."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should. Cause I can do it."

"Aye bet you can. But you are no demon." The Girl looked frighten. "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"MacLeod, Cassandra's area's, the Highlands"

"You know Cassandra?" he took fast steps toward her. She backed up but was stopped by a tree. Duncan stopped. "I will not hurt you. But you know Cassandra?"

"Of Course, I was her teacher."

"You? Bah." Duncan laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh. I have to prove nothing to you." She looked up at the sky. "Rain comes. We must go."

"How do you know it is gonna rain?"

"I asked for it." She got back on his horse. "Come on. I would like shelter not the open." Duncan reluctantly got on the horse. She gave the horse a swift kick and they were on their way.

~

The cave was nice and warm from the fire. Duncan lay asleep on the ground. The girl touched out for the katana. Duncan reacted and held a knife to her throat.

"You should not touch what is not yours."

"And you should not play with such fine toys." She did a move, disarmed him, and held it to his throat. Duncan looked at her in astonishment.

"Who are you?"

"Era, of the Earth." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." With that she ran out of the cave into the raging rainstorm. Duncan got up quickly to follow her. When he got to the cave opening she was gone.

~ PRESENT DAY ~ JOE'S BAR~

Methos and Duncan sat in one of the booths. Methos took a drink from his beer.

"How much do you now about this Kera?"

"Not a whole lot. She's 23, very nice personae, Joe's pupil, and my watcher." Duncan choked on the last one.

"What? They found you out?"

"Yes, they did." He responded calmly

"How?" Duncan was upset.

"A Challenge, their watcher. Damn photographs. " He replied angrily as he took another swallow.

"So they only know Adam Pierson right?"

"Of course." He took a drink. "What do you know of this Zobra Ahrens?" Trying to change the subject.

"Never met her."

"Well I have. Very feisty. Very deadly, as she already has proven."

"So how did you meet her?"

" Horsemen." He answered dryly. Duncan knew to drop it then and there but Methos brought it up.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Methos gave the look, why should I do anything, to him. He was about to ask another question when they felt it. A buzz of another immortal. The two scanned the room. The door opened and Arabian girl walked in. She scanned the place as well.

"Zobra." Methos whispered. Duncan looked to him then to her. Methos had his back to the door so he did not see her. Zobra gave a nod to him and he did back. She took a seat at one of the tables. 

"That's her?" Methos answered with a nod. "I'm here for her too." Methos gazed up at the younger immortal. 

"What she do to you to get her on your bad side?"

"She killed somebody I knew." Duncan took another swig of the beer and took a long drag of the beer.

~1782, CHINA~

It had been several days since the rain had stopped falling. Duncan made his way into the next local village. It was much smaller than the first. But one area in particular was crowed. He headed toward the crowd. What he realized was it was a slave sale. The bidder was going up on price for a woman. The seller finally yelled sold. 

"The next creature for bid is the special of the day. Yesterday she beat the men at the local bar. Today you can buy this fierce creature. Or White Tiger." The woman he had saved a couple days ago was thrown on stage. She did get up in the offense of the tiger crouch. What is the first.." A buzz ran through Duncan as the immortal cut off the seller.

"2,000 Zen." The bidder announced. Everybody looked in amazement. The bidder was a woman. MacLeod was amazed. 

"3,000 Zen." Era screamed out.

"You can not bid on yourself?" People laughed.

"If I have the money I can." She said back shrewdly.

"If you do prove it." She put her hands in her pockets. Moving them around. The auctioneer began to think it a show. "See nothing."

"You are right, NOTHING." She threw her hands to the ground and puff of smoke appeared. When it settled away she was no longer there. The woman bidder ran to behind the place to see if she could catch the pixie. Duncan rushed and followed the woman immortal. 

~

"Let go of me." Era fought as the woman pulled off the horse. Duncan came galloping over and jumped on the other woman to free Era. The Duncan and the woman fought for a while. Era got up on the horse. She was gonna ride but decided not to. Her conscious getting to her. Era picked up the katana and drove it through the woman as she fell jumped upon her. Duncan looked at the Arabian woman. She had fierce black hair. Her eyes a deep cavern of darkness. The woman started up at Era.

"You Apocalypse."

"You are still that weak link aren't you." The woman drew her sword.

"I am no weak link." The woman rose to full height. "I'm the Winds. I'm Arga. And you are dead."

"Sounds like one of my lines." Era got up and ran full long into her. She just held her arms out and let Arga/Zobra run her sword through her. MacLeod screamed.

"NNOO!" Era/Kera looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"Thanks." Arga pulled it out of her fiercely. She looked at the White Tiger lay on the ground in question. Duncan ran toward her and pulled his katana out of her. Arga fell to the ground. Duncan was about to take her head. "No don't."

~ PRESENT, JOE'S~

"So you didn't kill her?"

"She told me not to."

"Her dying wish?"

"Yes, and I allowed it. But now I can pay back for her death."

"Arga of the Winds. How original."

~

Kera walked into the bar. She sensed Methos, Duncan, and Zobra. Era now Kera walked to the bar where Zobra stood ordering a drink.

"Hey, Charlie can I get a beer or do I have to knock a few heads in." Kera knew the last statement would get her attention. Zobra looked over at the half-pint. She had to do a double take. Kera looked over at Zobra. "Is there something wrong?"

"You look like somebody I once knew."

"I get that a lot. Was she a friend or foe?"

"A foe."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She took the drink Charlie handed her. "Thanks. Nice meeting you."

"Wait." Kera looked back over at her. "I'm sorry. My name is Zobra."

"Kera." Zobra took her hand. Kera recognized that look. It was a total look of uncertainty. And to see it in her face was a glorious one from one foe to another. "Are the same one who own's Zobra Universe Clubs?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh my gods, I love those places. They are soo cool. Wow, it's an honor." Zobra only smiled at the convection she got from teens. She was use to it. But an enemy. The thought ran through his head, but ran to far and was out. The girl in front of smiled back at her. Secretly, Kera was thinking on how she could get her away and kill her, but what are you gonna do. To many heads, to many choices, to little privacy. Times changed. It sucked. Kera looked over at Adam and Duncan. They are gazing at them watching their every movement.

"I can't believe it." Duncan said watching them. "The two are actually talking."

"So the best way to know your enemy is for them to give you the information and for them to believe you are not a threat. She plays that ploy very well." Methos took a drink.

"I wonder what they are talking about?"

"Her new clubs."

"How do you know that?" Methos had turned to face the bar since Zobra arrived. 

"Look behind you." Duncan did as he was told. On the wall was a mirror reflection from one of those designer mirrors. Duncan looked back at the ancient immortal. He only smiled back his smartness over the other. Kera sat there talking for a while about Zobra clubs and her new one in Hong Kong. Her phone rang.

"Talk to me." She ordered into the phone. "NO, no." She began to speak in Arabic to the phone. "Did you get it?" Kera sat there quietly. She knew hundreds of languages. Thousands of languages. Living and dead. "What do you mean you don't know what it says? Oh by the Winds. I don't care get it translated. I don't care who you have to pay. I need that translated I need to find out who she was? I don't care how, do it!" Zobra hung up her phone.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently. Zobra put the phone in her pocket.

"Yes and no. A designer got the wrong colors and the napkins and all the displays are miss spelled. I got to go. It was a pleasure meet you."

"Like wise." Zobra got up and left. Kera picked up her drink and took a seat with the two male immortals.

"So?" Methos started.

"What?" she asked back innocently.

"What did you two talk about?' Duncan added 

"Her clubs. Her displays. Her phone call."

"What was it about?" Kera looked over at the youngest of the three there.

"What she took I think. She needs a translator."

"Really." Methos got intrigued.

"I wonder what it could be." Duncan looked her up and down. Kera smiled at him back.

"What?"

"You look so familiar."

"I have one of those faces."

~ GODIVA BRIDGE~

Kera sat on the bridge edge. Methos leaned on the bridge beside her.

"Going for a swim?" He looked down at then water.

"Only if you join me." Duncan came up and sat down beside her. Duncan looked at every aspect of her. His mind flashed to Era dying in his arms. 

"So what do you think she is gonna do?" Duncan asked them curiously.

"Be a woman." Kera stood up on the bridge edge. She began to walk down it.

"Kera get down." Duncan yelled to her.

"Duncan I'm perfectly safe." She jumped up and landed on the edge. "See." She said straitening herself.

"Get down please." Duncan saw the girl. She died slowly in his arms for many days. Getting to know her. Even though in the end she died. 

"Come on MacLeod she is only having fun." Methos said watching Kera twisting and jumping in the air. She finally lost her footing and Duncan grabbed her before she hit the pavement of the road.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Methos came over to them. 

"You ok?"

"Yes, um, Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now."

"Right."

"Jeez. You are worse than my mother." 

"Your mother?"

"Yes everyone has one. I have mine you had yours as he," pointed to Methos. "Had his mother-type. Besides I'm a big girl I could handle myself. And Duncan.." he nodded back to her. "Can you put me down on the ground now."

~ ZOBRA'S LOFT~  
"Damn you, you witch. A language that probably you and your demon friends made up. But I will find out who you are Apocalypse." She held the bracelet tightly in her hand.

~ DUNCAN'S DOJO, THE NEXT DAY~

Duncan practiced his sword exercises. He slashed down then up. His feet slapping against the wooden floors. A buzz of an immortal made him face the door.

"Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod."

"Arga of the Winds. How nice to see you again. What have you come for?" He held the sword up. She held her hands up.

"I need your help."

"What for?"

"This." She through the bracelet to him. "I thought since you were one of her followers you could translate. Meet me tonight at Long Hills Park." With that she walked out.

~JOE'S~

"So she just gave you this?" Methos said looking at bracelet. Kera picked it up and looked at the writing.

"Yes, she wanted me to translate it. She thought I could. Do you know what it says?" Methos looked over at it as Kera let it twinkle in the light.

"It's ancient."

"Looks Korean, or Arabic." Voiced in Kera. She lay it on her wrist. She looked the thing over. "It doesn't have a snap."

"Yes, I realized that. Maybe a part of it is missing. Then that would connect the two." Methos said analyzing the bracelet.

"I think it's pretty." Kera said moving her hands over the lettering.

"So are you gonna meet her tonight?" He nodded yes.

"What are you gonna talk about?"

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" She looked at him in question.

"He's gonna take her head." Methos informed her. Kera looked up at the young one of the group. She had to admit he was handsome. To bad she had to die on him. He would have made a nice husband. 

~ LONG HILLS PARK~

Zobra stood there. Duncan came up to her slowly. Leaving a good distance between the two. The sun had set only 2 hours ago. The park was a nice drive outside of Seacover. It was a descent park has a nice stream going through it, very peaceful. Nobody came here at night, though, ever since the legend of the decapitating killer. Which of course were the results of immortal battles.

"So, do you have it?" he held it in the air.

"Yes."

"What does it say?" Duncan looked at it as if reading it.

"Your dead." He threw the bracelet at her. Then went full fledge at her with his katana. She reacted like the winds she claimed to be. The swords danced in the air anticipating every move of the highlander. Zobra got Duncan's sword and made it fly through the air. She held her blade to his throat.

"What dose it say?"

"I don't know."

"You lie." She raised it up.

"He doesn't." Zobra looked as the other man approached. 

"Death? Death." The second time with all the hatred of all the years in her. She began to strike blows at her. She was much faster then him. The hatred of the years and the power of her winds gave her a lucky move. She aimed low then high. She faked Methos out and high again. He blocked it. She pulled a Methos move and pulled out a second knife and stabbed him in the stomach. "If I can't have her. Then I can get you."

"Arga!" She turned her head in respondance to her old name. A arrow struck her through the heart. Kera came out of the darkness with a crossbow in her hands. Zobra looked up at the girl. The girl she talked to in the bar stared down at her.

"You," she expelled before she died. Kera looked down at the woman. The woman was many of the regrets she had when she was younger. To kill her she would never be able to recognize them and atone. Kera dropped the bow as she picked up Methos in her arms. The knife still stuck in his gut.

"Pull out." He breathed hard. Kera did as she was told. The knife was covered in blood. "Thanks." She smiled down at him. "Did you.." He looked up above her. "Kera!" Kera turned around and looked into Zobra's gaze. The eldest showed how she was not afraid for herself but for them. Zobra looked at the crossbow and Methos's sword on the ground within reach. She could have easily killed her and even now could do the same thing. Zobra knew that she was still weak and that Kera was still strong. She read Kera's eyes they told her to run. And with that she left. Methos looked as Zobra went off. "You let her go?" Kera nodded. "But at what cost." 

Methos died. Kera set him down gently. She went over and picked up her bracelet. She connected the missing section to it and put it on. Duncan was alive kinda and saw this. But didn't say anything and let the dark death come onto him.

~ 2785 ~

Methos held Kera's hand playing with her bracelet.

"Next transport to Earth now boarding. " Came over the loud speakers.

"That's me."

"Me too." Kera finished what must have been her 5th beer.

"So did anyone ever kill her?"

"Yup."

"Who?" Kera gave an evil smile back at him answering his question. "Paybacks are a bitch." Methos put an arm around her. The two most ancient of immortals walked toward the spaceship. Arms holding their ancients bodies so nothing could separate them. In time long past that would have been just lovers but his was for old times sake. This game was ending and another would start in another 3,000 yrs. or so. And for that time the only person she could reminisce would be a friend or an enemy or a piece of the ancients. With this thought they held each other closer. Never knowing what the future brings only knowing what the past was.

The End


End file.
